1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinged device, and in particular, to a hinge module thereof.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A hinged device typically employs a hinge module for mounting a cover onto a handset, enabling the cover to move between open and closed positions. FIG. 1A shows a hinge module for this purpose disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,062. The hinge module 1 comprises a telescoping member 13, a guide 14, a spring 15, a first cam 16 and a second cam 17. The first cam 16 comprises a first curved portion 161, and the second cam 17 comprises a second curved portion 171 corresponding to the first curved portion 161.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the hinge module 1 is assembled by coupling the first cam 16 and the second cam 17, loading the spring 15 between the guide 14 and the second cam 17, inserting the telescoping member 13 through the guide 14, the spring 15, the first cam 16 and the second cam 17, and then riveting the end 133 of the telescoping member 13 to the end 163 of the first cam 16. Note that when the hinge module 1 is assembled, a gap d is formed the guide 14 and the second cam 17.
When the hinge module 1 is assembled in a hinged device, both ends of the assembled hinge module 1 are pressed against a groove formed thereon. When the hinged device is operated, the second cam 17 rotates with respect to the guide 14. This changes the contact position of the first curved portion 161 of the first cam 16 with the second curved portion 171 of the second cam 17. Thus, when the first curved portion 161 is not completely coupled with the second curved portion 171, torsion is generated causing the first cam 16 to rotate with respect to the second cam 17. Therefore, the second cam 17 is moved toward the guide 14 between the gap d. Thus, the hinge module 1 can be easily mounted onto a hinged device, and serves as a rotating axis of the hinged device.
The mentioned hinge module 1, however, is large and requires excessive interior space in the hinged device, which is already at a premium due to the increasing number of functions, such as built-in capture devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device with a hinge module further requiring less space in the interior of the device.